Miami vs New York
by NYC.Lovers
Summary: Sequel to 'Just Slow Down'   Ryan and H's sister, Ellie, are separated and trying to keep a long distance relationship. Suddenly, one day she appears at MDPD without any announcement. Complete.


**Title:** Miami vs. New York.

**Author:** NYC Lovers a.k.a Lizzie

**Category:** Original | Sequel to 'Just Slow Down'

**Disclaimer:** So bad I can't own CSI Miami and CSI NY, especially Ryan Wolfe *lol*

**Genres:** Romance/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Ryan Wolfe x Elizabeth Caine (Yup! Horatio's sister. I'm obsess with this idea of Horatio's female version)

**Warning:** OOC, NCC – If you don't like the idea, you can go back, don't hate me :(

**A/N:** I love this couple. They're just too cute, that's all. Read and review please :X Curses are welcome :D

* * *

><p><strong>Miami vs. New York<strong>

He missed her.

It had been two weeks since he last saw her. They couldn't help it. She was needed there in New York and Miami needed him. They said goodbye at the airport and agreed to 'just go with it'. When he landed to Miami, he felt like home. But his heart was strange. It missed her already. A week with her in New York changed everything. They talked on the phone every night, texted message all the time. That was not enough. He wanted her near.

Ryan Wolfe did his best to concentrate on the case but he couldn't. He was writing report. This case was easy. All the evidence was against only one suspect. He just broke the case after two hours of processing. Alexx didn't have to examine the body too carefully.

"Hey, Ry" Natalia Boa Vista walked in, holding a file. It was thick.

"Morning, Nat." Ryan looked up "What do you have with you?"

"Guess what? Big case." She passed it to Ryan. "Related to New York somehow. I heard some of the NY guys would come here."

Great, does Elizabeth come? He just couldn't ask. Even Horatio didn't know they were in a 'relationship'.

"C'on, Eric. This is not as bad as you think." Calleigh gave him a smile while entering the lab with Eric.

"What is it?" Natalia turned to her friends.

"I do not like THAT case Natalia." Eric replied, pointed to the file on the table. He seemed annoyed. "And I do not want to see that GIRL again."

"Oh, THAT girl, Eric." Calleigh said with a funny voice. "I thought you said you were over it?"

"I am." Nodded Eric. "I just don't want to see her! She's so scary, that's all. Can't you guys believe it?" He turned to Ryan and Natalia "She could read my mind and say exactly what I wanted to say."

"She is…" Natalia asked.

"You'll know her when you see her." Signed Eric.

Great. She's coming. But why she didn't text him? He was so happy that he almost said "That is her specialty" when Eric talked about the girl who can read his mind.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, there she is… there she is…" Eric muttered. Calleigh and Natalia turned round to see her. It was Eric's face that got them curious.<p>

Ryan also wondered what happened between Elizabeth and Eric. What did he said that got she annoyed. Most importantly, what did Ryan himself did to make she fell for him? So, Eric knew Elizabeth. Why didn't he tell everyone? Maybe Horatio wanted it to be a secret. Maybe. H didn't tell Ryan to keep it as a secret, but somehow he just can't say to others that 'Horatio has a little sister.' Or maybe it was because of their secret relationship?

She walked in with a smile on her face. Ryan can see that Mac Taylor and another detective also were here. Mac were talking to Horatio when Elizabeth and the other man entered the room.

"Don't give me that face Delko. As much as you don't want to see me again, believe me, I have the same feeling." She looked right into his eyes and said.

"See! I told you she is scary. That was exactly what I wanted to say." Said Eric ironically.

"Thank you" Elizabeth replied with a smile on her face. Then she turned to the others and said, "Hi everyone, we're from New York to help you guys with the case, the one you're looking at right now (She pointed to the file as Ryan moved his eyes to it). This is Det. Don Flack, Jr. (She turned to the tall guy she was with) and I am Elizabeth… uhm…"

"C'mon, Elizabeth! Just say it!" Eric said sarcastically.

"Call me 'Elizabeth' one more and your body will be the next one in the ME office." She snapped him right away. Calleigh and Natalia chuckled, which made Eric got more embarassed. "I'm Elizabeth, nah, I hate this part, Elizabeth Caine."

"What?" Calleigh and Natalia both looked surprised.

"Yeah, she's Horatio's-little-horrible-sister!" Eric mocked her back.

"That's not nice Delko." Ryan finally said something, "You cannot say someone 'horrible' in front of her face even though she really is."

"Oh you're gonna die Wolfe." Eric laughed. Elizabeth looked at him atonishingly.

"Yeah he will." Elizabeth agreed with Eric for the first time.

"See. You guys at least agree with something!" Ryan smiled. "Welcome to Miami Det. Flack and MISS Caine." Ryan said before anyone could say anything. Elizabeth noticed the he put a real stress on the word 'MISS'.

"This is CSI Calleigh Duquense and CSI Natalia Boa Vista" Eric introduced "And this is CSI Ryan Wolfe, you may finish him later."

"Definitely!" Elizabeth glared at Ryan.

"Can't wait for that!" Ryan also answered, stared at her.

"Wait… wait… wait a second!" Don raised his voice "Is it only me or you guys also feel like it's the battle between Ellie anf CSI Wolfe, not CSI Delko?"

"I'm with you, Flack!" Natalia nodded. "Guys, you know each other?" She asked curiously. Calleigh also gave him the look 'Tell me or I'll join Elizabeth!'.

"Yes, we sure do." They both answered.

"God, I can imagine the story now. Did H send you to NY last week for this… this… Miss Caine?" Eric asked.

"Oh yeah he did!" Ryan and Elizabeth said in unison.

"How did it end with?" Calleigh asked. The others were also very interested in hearing the answer.

"Can't you guys see?" They raised their voice, answered simutaneously.

* * *

><p>They were working on the case together. Calleigh got the weapon job, Natalia had DNA, Eric was on print, and, surprisingly, Elizabeth chose the chemical task, which was the same as Ryan's. The others CSIs looked at Ryan and Elizabeth (and laughed). They got amused by the way they started an argument. The reasons seemed very childish. Looked like they were trying to get on the other's nerve.<p>

"I got the feeling this is not about Ryan saying that she is horrible." Calleigh walked into the lab where Natalia and Eric were working.

"I think so too. I think there's something about their relationship that we don't know." Natalia joined Calleigh. "I mean I've never seen Ryan acting that mean to a girl."

"I don't know. I myself want to act mean to Elizabeth." Eric took Ryan's side. "She always wants to take the authority."

"Just in crimes." A strange voice raised "When she's off the job, she's too fine for anyone."

"Oh! Long time no see Det. Mac Taylor." Calleigh gave Mac a smile.

"Nice to see everyone." He smiled back. "I come to see what we've got of the case so far and hear you guys talking about my best assistant."

"Oh we've got all of them for you here." Eric shows Mac the reports while Calleigh and Elizabeth looked at each other surprisingly. They both can't believe that a young girl like Elizabeth got the assistant job.

"She's the finest, I have to admit." Eric said "Now you two ladies please join me and explain the case to Det. Taylor."

* * *

><p>The case was easy, but the criminal was not. Therefore, the CSI had to try their best to locate him, sometimes they had to relocated because he just got away. The chasing around got everyone tired. Horatio Caine and Mac Taylor rushed into the chemical lab.<p>

"Anything new?" Horario asked Ryan and Elizabeth.

"Yes." Ryan replied. "We analysed the components of the alcohol sample you gave. There is a significant amount of cocaine in it."

"Can you get the manufacture of the cocaine?" Mac asked, glancing at the report.

"We're working on it." Ryan said. Elizabeth still remained silent. "Hope there is something. I heard he's escaped?"

"In a very close chase." Mac nodded. "This is our last evidence till now."

"We'll try our best."

"Thanks." Horatio turned around. Before he left, he looked at Elizabeth "See me when the case finished."

She replied nothing. This got Ryan confuse. He remembered telling her to call her brother before he went back to Miami. She said 'Yes' but it seemed like she didn't do it. He wondered why. Her cold face stopped him from asking why.

"Ryan, come and see this." Elizabeth finally spoke. She continued when he looked at the microscope. "See it. I think it's the signature. This is the odd component in the sample."

"True." Ryan looked at her. "Let me checked the database." Then he entered the data in the computer.

Elizabeth stood still to wait for the result. She planned to remain silent, Ryan guessed. He wanted to ask her about Horatio so bad, and the reason why she didn't text him before she got here. And more importantly, he wanted to ask her what he should do with all his feelings of missing and wanting her to be near. There was nothing can make her leave New York. He didn't want to go back to that city anymore. Should they continue their relationship? He didn't know. He just didn't want to let go of her. She was so important to him then.

"Why don't you ask me why I didn't call Horatio?" Elizabeth broke the silence.

"I… I don't know…" Ryan looked at her and gave her a very weak smile that she almost thought it was a fake. "There's many things going on in my head now. I just don't know where to start, Ellie."

"Easy, Ryan! Easy!" She put a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't call him because I was not ready. I need to apologize to him, but I don't know what to say. And I don't know how to tell him about us. I don't know what I should do about us!" She stood close to him. So close that he could smell her perfume. "Ryan, I think I'm lost. I've never been lost…" Her voice trembled. It sounded like she was about to cry.

"Me too. I don't know what to do about this… relationship." Ryan turned to her. He had to try his best for not hugging her. They were in the lab. "But I have to tell you that I miss you! Miss you like hell!"

"I know. I miss you too. I almost got in a fight with Mac so I could go to Miami to meet you. I want to surprise you." She smiled.

"Thanks." He said in a soft tune. "Save the best for last, Ellie. I think the computer has something."

"Oh, I think Horatio and Mac would be delighted to see this." Elizabeth smiled. "Ryan, I'll go." Elizabeth dialed Horatio's number.

"I trust you. Good luck!"

* * *

><p>The chase got down into a bit messy one. The bomb was set up and they almost got killed if Don and Natalia didn't notice it. Seemed like the case this time couldn't be solved without Elizabeth and Ryan's discovery of the spot and without Don and Natalia's chasing for the criminal. It seemed like they both like to work with each other very well. When they walked out of the scene, Calleigh and Eric heard the DNA girl asked the Homocide Detective to go out for one dinner.<p>

"Nice shot that you gave there, Flack!" Eric waved at him as he and Natalia walked to her car, together.

"Oh thanks!" Flack laughed. He absolutely understood what Eric meant.

"Ignore him. He enjoys mocking others." Natalia also smiled.

After they drove away. Eric turned to Calleigh and asked about Ryan and Elizabeth.

"No way! I don't believe Wolfe can 'defeat' that scary girl." Eric said after Calleigh told him people told her that they saw the two quite close back in the lab.

"Yes, he did, Delko. Soft and sweet." Elizabeth said with an ironic tone. "All you and other guys tried to tell me was trying and trying and trying. Only Ryan tried to show me."

"Plus a little 'chemistry'!" Calleigh added.

"You score, Cal!" Ryan said happily.

"You guys are the strangest combination ever!" Eric shrugged. That was his congratulation. Then he turned to Elizabeth. "Because you were so scary back then. All we wanted to do is ended the conversation." He laughed.

"Agree. She didn't let me speak at all." Ryan took Eric's side. "I actually had to drag her to see what she missed."

"That was dangerous, man!" Eric said.

"Worth risking." Calleigh and Elizabeth both said.

"Now what side are you on Cal?" Eric snapped at his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Horatio Caine was waiting for her when she entered. He looked the same. He stared at her. She didn't like his cold face. However, she said nothing. She noticed his eyes were looking at her tenderly. She knew her brother. Even though he looked scary, he actually cared about everyone and everything. She didn't want to cause him any trouble, so she didn't call him. She didn't know where to start since their last conversation (about a couple of years ago) went nowhere.<p>

She gave him a smile. Surprisingly, he smiled back.

"Long time no see, little sister." Horatio began softly.

"I'm happy you're alright." Elizabeth tried to keep her smile "I'm… sorry for not calling you. I just, I don't know…" She walked closer to her brother, "… I thought I ran out of things to say to you."

"And you also thought that all I can do is talking about the same thing, didn't you?" Horatio put his arm over her shoulder, pulled her near. Clearly, he missed her as much as she missed him. They just didn't know how to show their feelings.

"Yes" She smiled, leaned on her big brother shoulder. The looked at Miami at night "But I was wrong, and you were right. I hate to admit it." She laughed softly. "But I guess it's not too late to ask one thing."

"What is it?"

"How are you, brother?"

"Oh, actually it's kind of late. But I'm perfectly fine, except from missing my little sister and worrying all the time about her because she doesn't want to talk to me." He joked.

"I think you can check on me all the time from now on…"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her surprisingly.

"I think I'm going to move to Miami. I've already talked to Mac. He doesn't like the idea but I think he will approve."

"No, I'm lost Ellie… why all the sudden? What about the human force in NY?" He confused.

"You haven't heard about Natalia and Don right? It seems like they're together and Natalia wants to go to NY with him. So there will be no worries."

"And the reason you want to move to Miami is…"

"You'll know." She smiled happily.

* * *

><p>"This is a nice cozy home, Ryan!" Elizabeth gave the compliment when Ryan opened the door for her.<p>

"Thanks. Does Horatio know you're here?" Ryan asked.

"Nope. I didn't tell him about us." She answered. By the look on her face, Ryan was worried bacause she acted so normally. "Don't worry, dear." She gave him a kissed on his cheek. As soon as they enter the kitchen, she wrapped her arms around his body and smiled. "I think we need to discuss something before we make this official to Horatio. Even though I think Eric and Calleigh can't keep it."

"Yeah. I doubt it." Ryan put his hands on her cheeks and gave her a dearly look. "But what do you want to talk about then?"

"How many bedroom do you have in your house?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked the atonished Ryan.

"Because I need a place to stay before I can find a new house here." She looked at him. He still couldn't understand a word she said. "Silly, I will move here."

"What? Is that really ok?" Ryan asked. Elizabeth was surprised since he didn't show any kind of joy on his face.

"Yes. Natalia told me she will move to NY with Don. So I think I can stay." She said "You don't seem very happy about this news."

"Oh my God, Ellie! I love it! I don't know what to say now!" He said loudly. Then he gave her a kiss they both missed.

"Back to the question, Ryan." She chuckled when Ryan lift she up.

"Unfortunately, I only have one bedroom. Unless you don't want to share it with me, you don't need to find a temporary place."

"Oh. I'd be happy to." She smiled. "Now Mr. Wolfe, I'm hungry."

"Okay, give me about an hour. At least this is what I can treat my tenant."

"What?"

"Oh, it's not free, Ellie. How about 200 bucks a week? It's dead cheap!"

"Nope. I'd rather stay with Horatio and tell him about how terrible my boyfriend is!"

"Just kiddin'!" He put a kiss on her forehead. He was happy when she called him 'boyfriend'. "Correction, it's lover!"

She hugged him tightly.

They wre lying on the couch. Ryan wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. They decided to keep things slow for the first few weeks for her to get used to Miami. In fact, two weeks ago, they were moving to fast. They did skip friendship to 'being-in-love' relationship already. They didn't regret, but both of them want to slow down for real. They want to get to know each other more. Ryan was pleased when she proposed this.

"I freaked out when I realized you was sleeping next to me when I was in NY." He smiled. "Glad you bring this up."

"So did I. We had done it before we knew." She moved closer to him. "But I think I, and we, need to tell Horatio what's going on."

"Yeah. I'll tell him tomorrow." Ryan nodded.

DING DONG – The doorbell rang.

"I wonder who is it?" Ryan got up. "Wait a second."

He walked to the door and opened it. He was surprised. Horatio was standing in front of him. He wanted to 'practice' what he would say tomorrow with him. Now I couldn't do it. He was rigt in front of his house and his little sister is inside it.

"Hi H. What's wrong?"

"Just stopped by to thank you for taking care of Ellie for two weeks." Horatio said. "Thank you very much. Without you, I don't think she came here."

"Actually, instead of saying 'You're welcome', I have to ask you one thing." Ryan said with nervous.

"What is it?" Horatio didn't know what he was taling about, but he asked him gently. This gave Ryan an ease.

"Can I take care of her for a longer period of time?"

**–End–**

**So… this is it… What do you guys think...**

**I think the idea of Don & Nat is not bad either :) They both lost their love :)**

**No more sequel is available =)) So don't ask me, I'm not capable =))**


End file.
